Bad Blood
by FromtheDark
Summary: Random crap A and I chose to write due to utter and complete boredom. So yeah. I know it says there's ... seven chapters now, but it's something that's wrong with FF.net, there's only six. I'm blaming Phoenix. Phoenix: You always blame me! D: Point?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE or anything associated with the WWE, so don't you dare sue us! The only things we do own, are our characters (Dru, Dylan, Risa, August, Reese, and Zeke), our ideas and whatever we've made up (Such as the Womans Tag titles O.o). Rated C for Crazy, Rated L for Launguage, and Rated R for a Reason.   
  
Authors' Note: This is based soley on bored and our imaginations. If any of it offends you, then you can go sit on a lake. Hope you enjoy ^-^  
  
D: I'm playing Dru, A's playing Dylan. Risa, August, Zeke and Reese are our friends, Jessi, Tanya, Phil and Corey, but they don't get to write any. Mwah! I'm sane. Sane like a crazy person! Mwaha! Anyways, speaking on behalf of both myself and my cohort... I mean, coauthor -innocent whistle- that you will enjoy this story, an escape from our bloody borning lives. Yes indeedie. One thing though, please do review, it really does help us with coming up with ideas that will be more to your liking. If you flame, you will be stoned. Let thou who has not sinned cast the first stone. So bite me. But review! -dies-  
  
A:-randomly throws brownies- Mwahaha! -thwaps D and hides in box- I'm sane, like a crazy person!  
  
A/N: This chapter is written by moi (D), and the next'll be written by A. This is how we write things, alternating chapters. If you've a comment to give to a specific author, please state to whom you're inquiring to. Hopefully, we'll both state who's writing each chapter, but if we don't, then we do apologize. I am apologizing on behalf of A, of course, 'cause she doens't get any say in this ^-^. And now, on with the show! -lights dim- ((D's a loser, yes indeedie I am))  
  
-Chapter One-  
  
Risa Holt glanced down the hall, from the door of her locker room. Stiletto-heeled foot tapped at the shimmering linoleum impatiently. 'Where the hell where they?' The lithe female pondered, glancing at her watch. With lengthy blonde hair, honey glazed eyes and a tanned complection, Risa looked every inch the WWE Diva. The fact that her attire was nothing less than a black skort, rainbow tank top and stiletto heeled boots, often referred to as 'Bitch Boots', didn't argue the point.  
  
The shouting of 'Risa' brought the superstar out of her impatient pacing, causing her to turn with a smile. "Dru! Dylan!" She called back, as the two other females sauntered casually down the hall. Both could easily be called the opposite of Risa, yet that didn't matter to the trio.   
  
Dylan McGowen was roughly 5'10", with lengthy auburn hair, streaked with a lovely shade of orange, dubbed cinnimon, and hazel eyes to match. Her attire was simple, a black tee with the words 'Approach with caution' scrawled across the front in a strange font. Baggy black pants, leather gloves with, of course, the fingers cut out, and a black 'biker' jacket complete the ensemble. Ordamentations were a silver choker, with a pendent fashioned like a leaping dolphin.  
  
Dru McFerran was also an interesting character, with black tresses, streaked with a myraid of colours within the range of blue, crimson, and violet, a stance of 5"11, and stormy cerulean eyes. Garb was simple, a black superman tank, though with man corrected with 'woman', and a pair of baggy black pants not far removed from the style of Dylan's. Though instead the tall femora wore a black, leather trench coat, spiked bracelets, a gothic cross pendent, as well as a pendent with the bind rune of wisdom (Os) and courage (Tir), both on seperate. (A/N: Jus' a quickie. 'Thong' in this context is referring to a leather string or chain.)   
  
"Hey Risa, 'sup chica?" Dru smirked, leaning against the wall. The trio stood backstage at Smackdown, awaiting the night's events to begin. According to Stephanie McMahon, both the newly arrived Dru and Dylan were in a title match, after a steller preformance on Velocity. They were set to take on Dawn Marie and August Tolman, holders of the recently created Woman's Tag Team Title Championship. Oddly enough, August was their friend from highschool, before an unfortunate incedient broke up the friendship.   
  
"So, Steph tell you who you're fighting? All I know is that it's a title match.." Risa inquired, curious as always at being left out of the loop. Dylan smirked at the other, before replying. "Yeah, we're taking on August and Dawn. Yay for us, eh?" Risa frowned, shaking blonde locks slightly. "Yeah, joy."  
  
Dru frowned, before changing the subject ever so smoothly. "So, how's Oscar?" The 22 year-old inquired, about Risa's husband. This, of course, caused the blonde to smile. "Oh, it's wonderful. I lo-"  
  
"Yeah yeah, we really don't care. Jus' tying to be polite, you know?" Dylan broke in, a cynical grin spreading across her lips. "So are you gonna come out with us to the ring? I think McMahon wanted you to. 'Sides, it'd give you the opportunity to see how wonderful I am."   
  
"Yeah-no. God, you're so full of yourself, Dy." Risa retorted, before giving a chuckle. "C'mon, you guys can use my dressing room to get ready."  
  
A/N:   
  
D: Short and shitty. What'cha gonna do? Not a whole damn lot, now are ye? Don't worry, it'll get better, trust me.   
  
Review por favor! 


	2. Chapter Two

[a/n] Gwah! A here, I'm hellza lazy and hyper at the exact same time. It's skurreh really. For any spelling errors.. I don't care. ^-^ I had lotsa brownies today.. and pop. oO;; Since I'm lazy, I don't feel like going all technical with ring moves and such… so you're stuck with a little recap thingy. S'all good.   
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
"See I told you chairs were our friend!" Dylan exclaimed, much too over enthusiastic for the events that just took place. "I think August rammed you into those stairs a little too hard." Dru retorted shaking her head, staring at the title in her lap.   
  
"Dru.. it's a piece of metal shaped into a circular thingy that says words. Get over it." Dy had carelessly chucked her newly won title onto her bag, and flopped down on the bench in the locker-room. Both women looked up as Risa barged into the locker room, arm in arm with 'Rey Mysterio Jr.'.  
  
"Uh Risa, you might wanna get that growth removed from your arm." Dru commented with a smirk, attempting to avoid a well aimed smack from Risa. "Hold that tongue Dru, it's gonna get you in trouble one day."  
  
"What rock have you been living under?" Dy queried, arching a brow. "Dru's always in trouble.. you should know that. She's the one who started the cake fight at your wedding."  
  
"Whoah.." Dru started. "That was totally you Dylan… don't deny it." Lan smirked, and stuck her tongue out, leaping up as Dru lunged at her. "Risa save me!" Dylan yelped, ducking behind Oscar and Risa. Dru laughed, and sat back down. "So Oscar how're you?"  
  
"Uh…fine. Sure is interesting watching Dylan and you though.." Risa smirked at her husband's answer and didn't reply herself. "Well Dru, it's time for our nightly ritual…."  
  
"BOOZE!" Dru yelled leaping up as quickly as possible, and flinging her bag over her shoulder. "GO GO GO GO GO GO! BOOZE! …. Risa, you coming with?"  
  
The blonde shook her head. "No thanks guys, I'm not really feeling well. I'm just gonna stick around with Oscar. Have fun, and make sure you don't start dubbing fire hydrants." Oscar smirked, and Dylan grinned grabbing Dru and dragging her from the locker room.  
  
As the two strolled down the hall, Dru let out a yelp as Zeke Pazdry jumped out from no-where. In the WWE, he was known as 'The Little Green Man' or 'LGM' for his shortness. Dylan blinked, and turned her attention to the 'rapping' superstar of the WWE as he passed. "Hey Zeke.. where you headed?" Dru inquired the green dressed male. "To see August and Reese. Congrats on beating Dawn and Gust though.. I heard they're pretty pissed.. and so is Reese."  
  
"Shit, we don't care. Run along 'shorty'." Dy suddenly commented, though as she looked behind her, John Cena had disappeared. "Damn, I wanted a back view too."  
  
"You're screwed in the head Dylan, definitely screwed." Dru shook her head, slapping Dylan as the female bit her. "Don't bite me! Now let-….ooh."  
  
"Do you want a cup for that drool? Maybe you can give it to Josh Mathews as a memento." Dylan smirked. "Shut-up Dyl, he's hella hot."  
  
A: Hehe. Me muses ain't working. Oh well. Short chappy… do I care? No. I wonder what's wrong with Risa. It's hellza obvious ain't it? Wow I'm inconspicuous huh? YES! This chapter is shit… sorry. -sniff- Oh well, I'll get over it.  
  
D: -blink- Right -to random person- I don't know her. Honest  
  
Josh: Like hell I'm hot!  
  
Risa: … what the hell are you guys gonna do to me?  
  
A: Shhh! That's a secret! -gnaws on her box- Well.. maybe me muses will get rolling more, once Dylan and Dru get drunk. ^-^ That's always entertaining. D's chappy is next ^-^ Have fun reading. REVIEW DAMNIT. XD 


	3. Chapter Three

[a/n] Yo Yo! D here. This is gonna be a shoddy chapter, suck it up. I have ice cream, I don't give a damn.  
  
-Chapter 3-  
  
"I'm dancin', Dancin' down the halls. Dancin' dancin' dancin' dancin' dancin' down the halls!" Slurred notes belonged only to one being; Dylan. The female was currently atop the bar, doing her 'Dancin' Down the Halls' dance... if you could call it that. The only sight that made what the drunken Dylan was doing only seem normal, was to look down the bar at Dru.   
  
"And and and and and then he went boom! And then the dude was like bang! And then it was a.." The female was prattling on to anyone who would listen, all the while slamming back tequilla shots. Her victim was none other than Zach Gowen. Beside Zach, was Zeke, or 'LGM', chugging down beers with Roderick Toombs, otherwise known as 'Rowdy Roddy Piper'. Assorted wrestlers ambled about the establishment, drowning away pain and losses in liquor.   
  
"What the hell is your friend on?" Dru released Zach from her relentless slurring, when a masculine voice inquired. "Eh? Oh, Dy? She's jus... she's...Could you repeat the question?" She replied, turning on her stool. Glazed over cerulean spheres attempted to focus on the hard-core 'rapper', John Cena. The other simply smirked, before replying again. "I said, what's that bitch on? She's making a complete fool of herself."  
  
"Oh, she always does that. Actually, could ye gimme a hand getting her off the bar? We've both had our share of property damage fines and whatnot." Tetra-candy haired female rose from her perch, ambling unsteadily over to her accomplice, Cena on her heels. The comment of 'Hey short stuff' was given to Zeke, with a pat on the head, in passing.   
  
"Dylan! Get yer ass off the bar!" Dy turned, glaring down at her associate. "What'dya want Dru? Do that voodoo you do Dru! VOODOO DRU!" A giggle was given, before the blatantly drunk Dylan fell off the bar with a thud. "That's gotta smart..."   
  
August sneered from a dank corner, watching as the two fools made asses of themselves. 'So typical.' The female thought, tapping perfectly manicured nails on the liquor-stained table. "But.. I will have my revenge on them.. and their whore-friend too."  
  
"What'd you say?" Reese inquired, prodding at the ice in his whiskey aimlessly. "Nothing you imbecile." August retorted venomously. Though demeanour changed rapidly. "I can't believe they did that!" She whined, turning her attention to Reese as both drunk females were pulled from the building by two wrestlers; John Cena and Josh Mathews.   
  
"Get off me! I don't care, all I want is that ice cream you promised me!" Reese snarled, shaking himself of the touchy woman's pawing.  
  
|-|  
  
"C'mon Mathews, she's not THAT heavy." John Cena smirked over one shoulder, the one not occupied by the motionless form of Dylan. Dru growled, before stumbling forwards into the hotel's glass door. Josh Mathews chuckled, before pulling the female into a somewhat upright stance. "I take offense to that heavy comment, Cena."  
  
"It wasn't a shot at you, Dru." John winked at her, only to laugh as Josh glared at the other male. "What's wrong, Chuckles?" Dru smirked, before lurching through the door, rather unceremoniously. "Yo, Drunkzilla, what room are you two in?"  
  
Dru turned, the insult obviously not registering in her alcohol-hazed mind. "Uhm... I know the answer, honestly." She dug around in her pocket, before pulling a cardkey from it, tossing it to Josh. "You didn't get it.. did you?"  
  
"Get what?" Quiery was given, before the femora stumbled into the first stair. With a slight yelp, she plummeted towards the stairs, and blacked out.   
  
[a/n]D: Eh, crappy is as crappy does. Whatche gonna do? Not a whole shit load. Put the ice cream down and back away! Mine! -hoards ice cream-  
  
Dylan: Why'd ye make me fall off the bar? I thought that was your job?  
  
D: Silence mortal! Or I shall smite thee with the all mighty spork of smiting!  
  
Dru: Since I'm her split personality, I'll answer that. Because she could! Mwahah!-cough- Ahem.  
  
Josh: What'dya mean 'Too heavy?' I'm as strong as an ox!  
  
Cena: -coughsmelllikeonetoocough-  
  
Josh: -glare-  
  
Dru&Dylan: Oh, fight fight fight fight!  
  
Zeke: -burp- X.x  
  
Risa: I don't know them. And why wasn't I in this chapter?!  
  
D: 'Cause I didn't wanna go through all that crap  
  
August: Why'd you make me such a bitch?  
  
Reese: Where's my goddamned ice cream?  
  
A: -spaces in- Ice cream? Where?? I want ice cream.   
  
D: -ducts tapes their mouths shut- Mental note. Never let characters have that much say... Ever! Review! Or I'll let them loose as a goose in your caboose! I mean..house... yes -shifty eyes- REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter Four

[a/n] A is here! If this chappy is shoddy… I care not. I had a large McFlurry, small McFlurry and chocolate cone at McDonald's. ^-^ ICE CREAM!  
  
-chapter 4-  
  
Dru groaned as she awoken by a not-so-gentle prodding in the back. "Dru.. Dru… get up. C'mon Dru." A whining Dylan continued prodding her friend, before the still sleepy Dru turned and bit Dyl's hand. "Sleep now. 'Way go."   
  
Shaking her head, and rubbing her hand Dy sighed and skipped from the room. Clad in 'lazy' clothes of black sweat-pants with 'Lanny' across the ass, and a raven baby T with 'Earth is the Sane Asylum for the Universe" scrawled across the front. Leaving the curled up Dru in her bed, Dylan sauntered over down to Risa's room.  
  
"RISA! ARE YOU UP?" Lan yelled, as she knocked loudly on the door. Risa slowly opened the door, looking like well… shit. "What the hell happened to you? You can't be hung-over, you weren't hanging with Dru and I… were you?"  
  
Risa opened her mouth to say something, before lurching slightly and sprinting to the bathroom, slamming the door shut with her foot. This left Dylan standing in the door way with a very confused look on her face.   
  
"Don't look at me, I have no clue what's going on." Oscar sighed, rising from the end of the king sized bed, and sliding past Dyl. "Keep an eye on her 'ey?"  
  
"Well obviously Oscar." Dylan smirked, punching the male in the shoulder. "Have fun… with whatever the hell you're doing." Oscar only chuckled and gave a nod, walking down the hall. "Will do, Lanny."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With a groan Dru slowly awoke, head swimming. "My god..." She muttered, rolling from her bed in attempts to find Tylenol. "Where the hell…" Shaking her head, though instantly regretting it, Dru stopped herself from asking the question of where Dylan was, though she remembered she had shooed the other female from the room earlier in the morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dylan was seated crossed legged on Risa's bed, staring her friend in disbelief. "WHAT?" Risa bit her bottom lip with a sigh. "Will you be quiet? There are other people in this hotel too Dyl."   
  
"…uh… yeah. I think you need to talk to your husband before you talk to me… I'm gonna .. uh.. go now. Later Risa." With out waiting for an answer, Dylan leapt off Risa's bed and tore from the room, though colliding with another being in the process. Lifting herself from the ground, the female glared up at who she had collided with… August.  
  
"Slut, watch where you're going. Oh by the way, have fun making an ass of yourself last night? Bet you don't even remember John Cena carried you out of that bar, huh?"   
  
"What??" Dylan arched a brow towards August, with a definite skeptical look. "Yeah.. and Josh Mathews helped that little bitch Dru, you call a friend."   
  
"Whatever August, at least I'm not a sore loser. So you can take your fake little body and go crying to your so called manager, Reese. Fuck off." With nothing more to say, Dylan pushed past August, hitting her in the process.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Half an hour later, Dru emerged from the bathroom fully changed into usual black attire, to find Dylan sprawled on a bed. "Where the hell did you go?"  
  
"Risa's room." Dylan replied in a monotone voice, attention set on the T.V  
  
"Anything interesting happen?" The multicolored hair female queried. "No.. Ris is pregnant though." Lan replied, obviously not really thinking too hard about her words. Dru blinked, and shook her head. "What.. and how the hell can you not be hungover?"  
  
Dylan only shrugged in response. "Eh.."  
  
[a/n] Well there you go. Short and sweet… I think. oO;;  
  
[John] Why wasn't I in this chapter?  
  
[A] Damned if I know…  
  
[Risa] I'm pregnant? That explains a bit.  
  
[Dru] Do I get more Tylenol?  
  
[Dylan] Hehe, I'm Lanny.   
  
[A] Uh.. uh.. eep! -hides- D save me!  
  
[D] Uhm... I think not. -Sits on a pole and throws pennies- Here ya go August/Tanya! -snicker- I love you Tanya! O.O' -cowers- 


	5. Chapter Five

[a/n]... I have nothing to say.  
  
-Chapter 5-  
  
"'Ey Lanny... Could ye turn the news on for a sec?" Dru yelled over the blasting music, being emited from the SUV's radio. Dylan leaned over, twisting the rubber-coated knob with a faint flick of one wrist. "What'd ye say, Dru?"  
  
"Change it to the news."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Cause I wanna know what the weather's going to be like." Cerulean orbs never left the dark expanse of highway before the speeding vehicle. Dylan shrugged, tuning the radio to the local news broadcast station. Almost immediately, the anxious voice of the anchor was echoing through the confines of the Toyota 4x4, along with high-pitched static buzzing.  
  
"For anyone traveling route 81, there is a tornado warning for the area of Lindsborg and Hillsboro. There will be thundershowers and the chance of lightening storms as well. For the area of Wichita-" Dylan switched the radio off, instantly going for the state maps located in the glove compartment of the vehicle. Dru flicked on the blinkers, and pulled the SUV onto the road's shoulder.   
  
"Where are we?" Quiery was given instantly, whilst the engine idled. Dylan found the map of Kansas, and spread it across the majority of the front seat. The only sounds for a few minutes was the idling of the engine, rain splattering heavily on the metallic body, while the annoying swish of the windshield wippers echoed throughout the space.   
  
"Crappiness. We're going to be stuck right in the middle of it," Dru shifted her gaze out the driver's side window, as another vehicle splashed past, sending a tidal wave of rapidly rising liquid over the parked car. Both sapphire and amber gazes watched as the car slowed, and did a sloppy U-Turn, cruising back towards them.  
  
"Either Risa an' Oscar, or John, Josh and Zeke." Dru nodded, the only reply given for 'Lan's comment. The two females watched as the car parked on the opposite shoulder of pavement, and the driver emerged from the confines of the vehicle. Josh Mathews ran across the nearly deserted highway, while Dru rolled down her window.   
  
"What's wrong?" Worried inquiry given instantly. Dru and Dy exchanged glances, before Dru unlocked the backdoor for the poor, soaked male to climb in. As soon as he did so, both turned around, eerily silent.  
  
"Didn't you hear the weather broadcast? There's a tornado warning. Since we're ahead, I thought we may as well hold up to get everyone together." Dru stated, to which Dylan nodded. "Good idea. I have my phone with me, what me to get a hotel?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll try to get ahold of Ris too, let them know what's going on. Uhm, which town are we closest to?" Dylan inquired, digging her cell out of her jacket pocket. Dru shrugged, attention once more on the road as she cautiously traversed back onto the main road.   
  
"I think... The closest town is McPherson... but I'm not sure." Josh answered, dialing the operator on his own cellular.   
  
~~~  
  
"Shoddy suite!"  
  
"O.K., can we say crap?"   
  
"Suck it up Ris, this is the best we can ask for at the moment. 'Sides, the first to be tossed to the storm is gonna be Oscar, he is the lightest ya know." Dru smirked, before allowing a squeal to escape as Risa sent a well aimed smack in the multi-haired female's direction. Josh and John simply pushed the two active females into one of two rooms the group had managed to acquire, during the last minute.   
  
Dru sprinted into the small suite ahead of the others, with Dylan and Zeke at her heels. The tetra-haired female collapsed on one of the couches, instantly sprawling to take up as much room as possible, as Dylan sailed over the back and landed on the floor with a thud and exclimation of pain. Zeke was also quick to move, claiming the other couch as his own, though his tiny frame barely took the entire sofa up.  
  
John shook his head, flopping into a chair near the twin couches, whilst Josh simply shook his head, falling to the floor. He leaned against the couch in which Dru inhabited, swatting irritably at the prodding female's hand. Risa glanced from the doorway, Oscar's arms comfortably around the femora's middle.  
  
"I think we should figure out our rooming, since there's only two rooms and seven of us." The blonde began, receiving a nod from her husband and both John and Josh. The others couldn't be bothered to pay the slightest attention, Dru having found the remote and was flicking stations, while Lan and Zeke fought over the couch.   
  
"What's going on?" Dylan suddenly tuned in, shakily perched on Zeke's stomach, much to the male's discomfort. "We're figuring out sleeping arrangements. Any requests?"   
  
"As long as I'm far away from you and the bathroom, I'm fine." Lan replied, before moving her tactics to Dru.   
  
~~~  
  
"What'dya mean, Risa and Oscar get the other room!?" Lan shrieked, before Dru smacked the other upside the head. "Lanny, answer me one thing. Would you really want to be in a room with Risa and Oscar? Aside from the entire Risa thing, there's the marital thing."   
  
"Eh, good point." Dylan shrugged, before flopping to the floor again. Dru threw the remote at her, before prodding Josh in the back of the neck. "So who's sleeping where in here?" Zeke inquired, having, for the first time, taken part in the conversation.  
  
"I guess it'll be us home-dawgs out here, and them fine ladies in the room." John replied, lifting his shoulders in a faint shrug. Dru turned to glare at him. "You shall not remove me from my tv! Do what ye may to Lanny, but jus' don't take away my tv!"  
  
"Dru, there's a tv in the other room."  
  
"So?"  
  
"It's bigger than this one-"  
  
"Meh, I ain't movin'. So you 'home-dawgs' can figure something else out." Dru returned her attention to the television.   
  
-----[a/n]-----  
  
D: Eh, D's done. Too lazy to write anymore  
  
Phoenix: That was hella crappy  
  
D: Oh yeah, forgot to introduce my split personality. That flamey thing is Phoenix.  
  
Phoenix: Damn straight.  
  
D: Eh heh... Anyways! A-sama! Do ye have anything to say to our adoring fans?  
  
A: Hehe.. gay porn....  
  
Phoenix: And you thought I was bad -shakes head-  
  
D: You are bad  
  
Phoenix: Meh!  
  
Dru: Hey, why'd you make me so serious?   
  
Phoenix: Because she could?  
  
D: Don't answer for me!   
  
Dru, Dylan and Risa: -blank stare-  
  
D: Ahem.. Because I could.  
  
Risa: You jus' had to make me preggers didn't ye?  
  
D: That was A, not I. And it was partially your own fault -coughbadjessicough-  
  
Phoenix: -snicker-  
  
D: -snarl- And please, review, even if our chapters are craptacular.  
  
Phoenix: We ignore her most of the time.  
  
D: Shut up Phoenix, or I'll beat you with the flute again.  
  
Phoenix: EEP! -cowers- 


	6. Chapter Six

"Yo dawgs, shut-up!" Cena demanded glowering at Dru and Lan who were fighting over the couch. Josh and Zeke had compromised on the other. "God Cena, talk like a normal person for once." Zeke commented shaking his head, this causing WWE's 'rapper' to fold his arms over his chest in an annoyed stance.   
  
"That's it!" Lan jumped on Dru, who pushed her over the back of the couch, a yelp emitted Dylan then a loud thump. "Don't worry about me… I'm okay!" Muffled words emitted Dyl as she slowly got up, brushing herself off. "No you're not." Dru said shaking her head, attention moving fully to the T.V. "Yeah well… this bites."   
  
A series of "shhh" was given towards Lan as Josh, Zeke, John and Dru were now all obviously into the program playing. "You all suck." Was her comment, before Lan moved out of the room, and knocked on the door of Risa and Oscar. The door slowly opened, and Risa stood with an arched brow. "What now Lan?"  
  
"It's not fair… I wanna sit." Lan whined to the blonde female before her. Risa only blinked. "Would some gp make it better?"  
  
"Gp? My god yes… times.. a lot! I'll get Dru!" With that Lanny bounced off back to the suite. Risa shook her head and looked towards Oscar. "Darlin' would you mind hanging out with Zeke and them?" Oscar smirked. "Anything for you."  
  
"Gag me." Monotone comment was given from Dru, both her and Dylan now standing in the room's doorway. Oscar smirked and walked past the two females. "Have fun with.. gp… whatever the hell that is."  
  
"GAY PORN!" Dylan and Dru yelled, causing an 'oh god' to emit Oscar as he moved towards the suite. Risa laughed and flopped down on the bed. "Ye guys ever notice how the guys in gay porn are so much hotter than the guys in regular porn?"  
  
"We watch way too much of that comedian." Lan pointed out after Dru's comment. The tetra-colored haired fem' only nodded. "Yeah… who gives a shit!"   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
As Oscar entered the suite, he found the other three men intent on their show. Josh had stolen Dru's spot, while Zeke and John were still in their original spots. "Hey Oscar." Came a muttered greet from Zeke. "Hey guys, what's going on in here?"   
  
"TV watching." Josh replied, one arm dangling over the couch. John, ignoring them was bobbing his head to only a beat he could hear, and he silently mouthed words to himself. "Okay then." Oscar replied sitting next to Zeke on one of the couches. "So where did Lan and Dru go, all we saw was Lan running in here yelling 'gp' and Dru going 'dude!' then they both ran off."   
  
Oscar only smirked at Zeke's question. "Gay porn."   
  
"Oh god! We didn't need to hear that." Zeke and Josh replied in unison. Cena only shook his head, cluing back in. Though with a shake of his head he got up and stalked off towards the room.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"That was so incredibly wrong." Lan commented shaking her head with wide eyes. Risa only giggled. "No Ris.. that was.. " Dru shook her head also. "Can I have my room back now please?" Oscar commented as he walked into the room. Risa smiled then gave a look towards Lan and Dru. "Yeah yeah we're going." Dru muttered.  
  
"Pfft, it's not like you're gonna feel like doing anything, since you're pregnant." Lan stated. Risa's eyes widened, and she looked over at Oscar, who stood blinking. "Pregnant?"  
  
"Oh shit. Good job Lanny.." Dru groaned and grabbed her friend by the arm, pulling her from the room. "I'm sorry Risa!" Was the only thing that came from Dylan as she was dragged towards into the suite. "Smooth move Dylan."   
  
"I feel bad enough." Lan sighed, dragging herself into the attached room. An 'oh great' was muttered, as she saw Cena sitting on one of the beds. "What do you want?" He queried. "To sleep, obviously." Lan stated, shaking her head. Dru followed Lan, though looking at Cena she blinked. "Uhm right.. aren't you supposed to be out there?"   
  
"I ain't moving." John commented, and Lan only shrugged at her friend. "Fine be that way." Dru smirked, grabbing a pillow off the closest bed, now John's, and threw it at Dylan as she stalked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Dru raised a brow towards Josh sprawled on the couch that had been hers. "Off my spot goddamnit!" Josh only groaned and shook his head. "You left, it was free game." Soft snores escaped Zeke, indicating the male asleep. "Well I can't be mean to Zeke, so… get the hell off my spot!" Dru hissed, with the shake of head from Josh, Dru growled and grabbed the male by the arm, dragging him off the piece of furniture, and quickly sprawling across it. "Thank-you!"  
  
[a/n]  
  
A: That was well.. interesting eh?  
  
Fox: oO; Uhm yes?  
  
A: Oh right! This is me friendlie Fox… he makes fire. ^-^  
  
Fox: I didn't do it.  
  
A: Yes you did!  
  
John: I'm normal.  
  
Risa: Why didn't Oscar know?  
  
Dru: He stole my spot!  
  
A: Ahh! Fox help!  
  
Fox: Eh, I'd rather not.  
  
A: Well things possibly can't get worse… do ye have anything to say D?  
  
D: My jeans are falling apart  
  
Phoenix: -snicker-  
  
D: -glares at Phoenix- You did this, didn't you?!  
  
Phoenix: You need a new pair of jeans anyways  
  
D: Do not  
  
Phoenix: -rolls eyes-  
  
Fox: -looks at Phoenix- FIRE WARS  
  
A: -rolls eyes; puts on flame retardant suit-  
  
D: -does the same as A- Oo' -sweatdrop-  
  
Phoenix: Mwaha!  
  
Dru: Eep!  
  
Dylan: Hehe retardant. Hehe.  
  
Zeke: oO; I Don't snore goddamnit!  
  
All: Yes you do!  
  
A: REVIEW OR DIE! ^-^ Mwhahaha. I'm okay. oO;;;; I swear. -eats computer mouse- 


	7. Chapter Seven

[a/n]Eh, this is gonna be crap. What'che gonna do?  
  
Phoenix: Nothing! We need to put some lemo-  
  
Rydia: -duct tapes Phoenix's beak shut-   
  
Oscen: Ignore the buzzard  
  
Phoenix: -glare-  
  
D: O.o'''' -hides-  
  
_______________  
  
"Well where the hell am I supposed to sit?" Josh stood, only to pout down at Dru. The female glanced up, quirking a brow at the pouting male. "There's plenty of floor." She grunted, before closing her eyes to the male. Josh frowned, before a playful smirk spread across his features. "Don't say I didn't warn you...."  
  
~~~  
  
"SON OF A BITCH GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Dylan sat bolt upright as a feminine scream filled the room; perhaps even the entire hotel. "What the hell!?" Dylan blinked towards her left, to see a weary-eyed John Cena sitting up in bed, rubbing at sleep hazed orbs. "What's going on? What the fuck was that?" The male inquired, watching as Dylan rolled off of her bed, landing on hands and knees. The male stood as well, following as the female padded out into the main room.  
  
"I SAID GET THE HELL OFF OF ME JACKASS!" Dru screamed, from beneath the bulk of one Josh Mathews. The male was smirking, remote in one hand as he lay, sprawled atop the female and intent on his programming. "Josh... I think you're killing her.." Zeke grumbled, forced to sit up at the tetra-haired female's complaints. "Naw, she's fine."  
  
"Lemme put it this way. If you don't get off of her, I'll kill you." The tiny man replied, glancing briefly at the newly arrived Dylan and John. "Eh, Josh, get off her. We know you want her, but get off."   
  
"Ugh, fine." The moment she was free from the situation, Dru jumped up and sprinted into the ajoining bedroom, collapsing on the bed previously inhabited by John. "Hey! My bed! Get off you bitch!" The male ranted, running after Dylan. The auburn haired female simply jumped on to her own bed, limbs spread to take up as much room as possible.   
  
"Sorry sweetie, you're jus' too slow." Dru commented, before curling up into a tight ball on the bed, very much like a drowsy cat. Grumbling, John returned to the main room to throw Josh off of the ever-so-coveted couch. "'Ey, I was sleeping."  
  
"Key word, Mathews, is 'was'."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"'Ey 'Ey Everybody! Wakey wakey, time for cakey!" Dylan bounced into the main room of the suite, which contained the living room, kitchen and a table. All inhabitants groaned at the female and her very loud, obnoxious wake-up call. Lan bounced towards the fridge, dressed in a gray tee reading 'Fox' beneath a leaping fox shadow, and gray sweats with 'Neow' across the ass.   
  
Dru sauntered in after, dressed very similar though in all black. Across the front of her black tee was a half moon pentagram (a/n| Half a moon, intertwined with a pentagram. Simple, eh?), whilst across the back was a pair of glowering eyes, lined in gold and silver in a very Egyptian style. Across the ass of her black sweats was 'Queen of Denial' in cursive.  
  
"G'morning gents. How're you this fine, FINE day?" The latter drawled, in a rather impressive imitation of a cockney accent. Josh glared, before twisting away from the two. John blinked one eye open, before rising from his perch to reclaim his place in his chair. Zeke snored softly, oblivious to the commotion going on around him.   
  
"What to eat, what to eat..." Dylan shifted through the contents of a recently stocked cupboard, while Dru dug through the contents of the refrigerator. An exclimation escaped both as Risa smacked both squarely across the ass.   
  
"Bitch"  
  
"Whore"  
  
"Same to you."   
  
~~~  
  
[a/n]Eh, can't think of anything else to write.  
  
Phoenix: -snore-  
  
Rydia: -falls over-  
  
Oscen: Zzzz....  
  
D: Eh, stupid idiotic creatures. -falls out of chair- X.x;;  
  
Tiburon: -flops around-  
  
Fox: -hides in box-  
  
A: -shakes head- I don't know any of you. 


	8. Chapter Eight

"Who the hell let you in here?" Dru inquired to Risa. "Myself." The blonde smirked, strolling over to the couches and settling next to Matthews. Oscar soon followed his wife in, soft smile on his face. "You two seem better now." Dru commented. Risa only shrugged and Oscar took a seat next to the pregnant female, a hand resting on her stomach.  
  
Lan only rolled her eyes and gave a smirk as Josh lifted himself from the couch and flopped on the other one next to Zeke. Risa suddenly went into a fit of coughing, before stopping with a shake of head. "God, those coughs just rock your body."  
  
"Yeah just like Oscar." Lanny smirked, though the female suddenly yelped as Risa lifted off the couch with a death glare. "Dru! Save me! She's gonna kill me!" Dylan whined, attempting to hide behind the tetra-colored haired fem. "No! You got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out. Now lemme alone." Moving herself so she was no longer blocking Dylan, Dru continued her search for food.  
  
Zeke and Josh only smirked, watching Dylan attempting to hide from Risa. "C'mon guys. help me!" Dylan whimpered, looking at Zeke and Josh, who only laughed and shook their heads. Out of no-where, Dylan suddenly flung herself into Cena's lap, burying her head against his shoulder. "You'll save me right?" John only blinked at the female in his lap, looking at Risa then Dru with a 'what the hell?' look. Dru only shrugged in response.  
  
--------------------  
  
[Later that day]  
  
--------------------  
  
"29 bottles of beer on the wall, 29 bottles of beer, take one down and pass it around, 28 bottles of beer on the wa- ."  
  
"Will you two shut-up?!" John finally hollered at Dru and Dylan, who sat in the backseat of the rental car, blinking foolishly at Cena. "What's the matter?" Dru asked ingenuously. "Yeah John, what'd we do?" Dylan chimed in to Dru's question.  
  
"You two know exactly what you've done, that's the fourth time you've sung that goddamned song, and now it's stuck in my head." John ranted, glowering at the two females. "All three of you, stop it! I'm trying to drive."  
  
"Yeah.. 'trying' the key word there Josh. You drive like an old lady, lets pick up the pace." Dylan enjoined. "There is a speed limit, Lan." Josh retorted, as Dru scoffed. "What are you, a girl? Fuck the speed limit, lets go. I'm bored stiff, sitting back here."  
  
"Yeah and get into an."  
  
------------------  
  
[Sometime that Night]  
  
------------------  
  
Dru groaned, as a blurred gaze came into focus, attention shifting around the room, which she came to conclusions, was a hotel room. A confused look was cast towards Dylan, sitting on the floor next to, the same expression mirrored in her friend's face. "What in the fuck happened Dyl?"  
  
Dylan only shrugged in response, gaze having moved towards Josh and John in separate beds, and Risa standing in the door way, shaking her head. "You two, are in so much trouble." 


	9. Chapter Nine

"How are we in trouble? What happened?" "Why the hell is there a throbbing pain in the back of my head?"  
  
Both females questioned, the last inquiry given by a rather annoyed Dru, who had taken to rubbing the back of her neck. Risa shook her head, before sauntering towards the nearest bed. Dylan glanced at Dru, before staggering to a vertical position. One hand outstretched, offered to the tetra-haired female to aid in rising. Dru accepted, one hand firmly against the back of her neck. The two then proceeded to make their way towards the beds, Dru collapsing on the one containing Josh in the process.  
  
"So what happened?" Dylan attempted again. "The car you were in collided with the median, slid across two lanes and then wrapped itself around a telephone pole." Oscar finally answered, standing protectively over Risa. "You mean, we were in an accident?" Dylan inquired again, still not getting it. She, too, could feel the dull throbbing in the back of her head, though chose to ignore it.  
  
"Why aren't we at a hospital?" Dru questioned, glancing from the unconscious forms of Josh and John, to Risa and Oscar, then to Dylan, then back again. "The ambulance is on the way. Fortunately, the accident happened near the hotel we're at now, so they saw it and were able to pull you four out."  
  
"Mathews told them about the car we were in, so they flagged us down when we passed." A newly arrived Zeke spoke up, holding the room's door open. Risa peeked out the open porthole, having noticed the sudden activity. Flashing lights glimmered in the heavy rain, making the world outside the safe haven look like some sort of fae world.  
  
Not two minutes later, several teams of paramedics swarmed through the doors, stretchers and back boards in hand. The two comatose males were placed on the stretchers, and wheeled out, into two ambulances. Another pair of medics approached Dru and Dylan, at a burly man's pointing. The manager of the hotel, Dylan thought, before she allowed a blonde woman in uniform lead her from the room. Dru was not far behind, though Dylan barely heard the strangled gasp from Risa, as the shock-built barrier came crashing down. Images flooded Dylan's mind, an endless assault of screaming, spinning worlds and far-off noises.  
  
----- [At the Hospital] -----  
  
"Dru? Wake up Dru." Cerulean orbs flickered, beneath dark lashes. A world of white and brightness assaulted the female's senses, bringing a groan of protest from her vocals. "What the hell? Piss off!" One hand came up, swatting at the unseen entity. A snarl, then a stinging pain across one cheek caused the tetra-haired female's eyes to snap open.  
  
"What the fuck was that for, ass hole?" Cerulean gaze dropped to focus on one very annoyed Risa. Muttered apologizes were given, before Risa helped the other to sit up. She was in a sterile room, across the way was Dylan being helped by Zeke. A man in a white coat was standing at the door, accompanied by two young women in white pants and shirts. Doctor and nurses, Dru's mind confirmed. "He's already checked Dylan, you're next," Risa whispered.  
  
"Your turn." Dru blinked, rather stupidly, at the man. Risa sank onto the bed behind the female, one arm hanging loosely around the tetra female's shoulders. "What is your name?" "Dru," "Last name?" "McFerran," "Age?" "None of your damned business," "Date of Birth?" "Wouldn't that be the same as age?" "Place of residence?" "A cardboard box," "Mother?" "Yes," "Father?" "One," "Siblings?" "No thanks," "Occupation?" "Why not?"  
  
"Miss, could you please cooperate? It would be very helpful." The doctor growled, scribbling something on a clipboard. "I could, but then, as you said, I would be helpful." Dru smirked, as the doctor scribbled something else on the page.  
  
"Well then, I have some good news for both of you, and I'm sure to my staff as well. You both only suffered minor concussions, and a bit of whiplash. I'll issue a prescription some pain medicine, and you may leave." One of the nurses, who had bustled off during Dru's 'examination', scurried back in, handing a piece of paper to the doctor.  
  
"What about Josh, and John?" Dylan inquired, rising shakily from her bed, with the help of Zeke. "Those two gentlemen you came in with?" A nod from Risa. "They're both recovering, though won't be released until Tuesday."  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Dru inquired, also getting off of the bed, with Risa's help. "Mr. Mathews suffers from a broken arm, while Mr. Cena has a broken ankle. Both have concussions." "Can we see them?" "If you must, they are in room 276."  
  
"Thank you" Risa nodded, leading Dru from the room. Dylan glanced at the number on the door, happy to see that they had been in room 271. 


End file.
